Fang mich doch
by FrodoBeutlin
Summary: PostHBP. Harrys Sommer wird turbulenter als jemals ein Jahr zuvor. Was passiert, wenn er entscheidet, den Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord, der die Zaubererwelt terrorisiert, aufzunehmen und wie ist es möglich, so ziemlich alles Unmögliche in drei Monaten zu
1. Chapter 1

Fang mich doch **Kapitel I**

**Du-weißt-schon-was**

03:05 früh.

Eine kleine Gestalt mit tief hängender Kapuze hastete entlang der quadratischen einander gleichenden Häuser an den Laternen vorbei, die den Eilenden in ein groteskes Licht warfen. Der Mantel sah schäbig und zusammen geflickt aus, die Schritte waren eilend, ab und zu stolperte der kleine Mann, lief aber immerfort und beinahe zielstrebig weiter.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er blieb vor einem der einander nahezu identischen Häuser stehen. Vorsichtig nahm er ein zerknittertes Blatt Pergament aus seiner Manteltasche und verglich die Zahl die darauf geschrieben stand mit der Zahl die an der Hauswand neben der Tür angebracht war.

Nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens war in der nachtschlafenen Straße ein lautes Quieken zu hören, in das man mit viel Phantasie einen Freudenschrei hinein interpretieren konnte.

„Meister," quirgelte der kleine Mann, „Das Haus, wir haben Harry Potter gefunden."

„Ich spüre ihn." Zischte es aus der Richtung des Unterarmes des kleinen Mannes. „Er ist ganz in der Nähe."

„Ja, wir stehen direkt vor seinem Haus, mein Lord. Ist das nicht schön?"

„Worauf wartest du dann noch?" fauchte der Unterarm. „Die Schutzzauber stehen vor unserem Sieg. Beseitige sie, Wurmschwanz. Und ich werde Potter beseitigen."

„Jawohl, mein Lord."

„Beeil dich."

„Wird gemacht, mein Lord."

„Diesmal wird nichts schiefgehen." Der Unterarm gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich.

„Sicher, mein Lord."

„Ich bin von Versagern umgeben."

„Natürlich, mein Lord."

08:36 früh.

Mit einem weiten Gähnen wachte Harry aus einem leichten Dämmerschlaf auf. Die Sonne schien schräg in das Zimmer hinein und kündigte einen neuen Tag an. Harry war aber nicht nach aufstehen zumute. Leise zählte er die weißen Punkte an der Decke und dachte für eine kurze Zeit an nichts bestimmtes.

Seit zwei Tagen war er nun erst bei den Dursleys und schon am ersten Tag hatte ihn die Langeweile befallen. Wenn er nicht an Dumbledores Tod oder Horcruxe dachte, zählte er weiße Punkte an der Decke. Genau das tat er jetzt mit besonders großer Konzentration.

Seine Denkteraphie wurde von lauten Schuhuen und leisem Klackern unterbrochen.

„Hey, Hedwig." Sagte Harry.

Hedwig schuhute noch heftiger und kratzte mit den Krallen gegen die Fensterscheibe.

Mit einem weiteren Gähnen setzte Harry sich auf und trottete zum Fenster, um es mit einem sanften Ruck zu öffnen.

„Ssh, Onkel Vernon wird dich noch hören." Versuchte Harry den stolzen Vogel zu beruhigen. Sie beruhigte sich nicht bevor Harry ihr das kleine Pergament von ihrem ausgestreckten Bein band und ihr einen Eulenkeks gab.

Mit einem lauten Seufzen setzte er sich auf das Bett, welches unter seinem Gewicht leicht quietschte und fingerte nach seiner Brille während er das Pergament entrollte.

Lieber Harry,

Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe, die Dursleys belästigen dich nicht zu sehr. Uns geht es dem Umständen entsprechend prima. Ich bin jetzt bei Rons Familie. Lupin und Tonks sind auch hier. Hoffen, du kommst bald.

Ron&Hermine

P.S. Du bist zu Bills Hochzeit eingeladen.

P.P.S. Was hast du Ginny gesagt, dass sie so wütend ist?

P.P.P.S. Harry, ich glaube, wir wissen, wer R.A.B. ist. Sirius' Bruder, Regulus, heißt mit zweiten Vornamen Anos.

P.P.P.P.S. Ginny will auch an der Suche nach Du-weißt-schon-was teilnehmen.

P.P.P.P.P.S. Antworte bald.

Harry lächelte selig. Es war schön von seinen Freunden zu hören. Die Note mit einem P. freute ihn. Zwei P. würde er noch mal mit Ginny reden müssen. Bei vier P. sollte er Ron und Hermine sagen, dass überhaupt nicht vor hatte, einen von ihnen in die Suche mit einzubeziehen. Drei P. blieb er skeptisch. Fünf P. würde er morgen machen.

Damit verfiel er mit ein paar mehr Gedanken in den alten Zustand der Gedankenlosigkeit.

08:51 früh.

Mehrere schwarze Kapuzengestalten mit weißen Masken näherten sich dem Ligusterweg. Bei Tageslicht wirkten sie weniger furchteinflößend.

08:56 früh.

Harry war beim 129. weißen Punkt angelangt als er einen dumpfen Knall von weit her hörte. Sein Unterbewusstsein merkte an, dass es dem ‚_Alohomora_' sehr ähnlich klang.

130 weiße Punkte.

Schritte, die zielsicher in den Flur traten.

131 weiße Punkte.

132 weiße Punkte.

133 weiße Punkte.

„Was wollt ihr?" baffte Onkel Vernon, „Die Tür war teuer, wisst ihr das?"

134 weiße Punkte.

„Ist Harry Potter hier?"

„Aaah." grummelte Vernon gedehnt. „Ihr seid einer von den Freaks, seid ihr?"

„Nicht nur einer, sondern viele, Mr. Dursley." Antwortete dieselbe geschwollene Stimme. „Und ich würde tun, was mir gesagt wird, wenn ich nicht am falschen Ende eines Zauberstabes stehen möchte."

135 weiße Punkte.

136 weiße Punkte.

137 weiße Punkte.

„Was wollt ihr?" fragte Vernon.

„Ah, das hört sich schon besser an, nicht wahr?." Lachte der Todesser. „Wenn sie uns freiwillig Harry Potter aushändigen, würden wir sie vielleicht davon kommen lassen."

138 weiße Punkte.

139 weiße Punkte.

„Vielleicht?" hauchte Vernon.

140 weiße Punkte.

Ein schriller Frauenschrei.

„V-Ver..Vernon, das sind Tot-...to..Todes..."

141 weiße Punkte.

„Petunia, liebes. Sie sehen sehr lebendig aus. Und wenn wir machen was sie uns sagen, sind sie in Null-Komma-nix verschwunden. Und die Nachbarn merken vielleicht nichts."

„D-du ver-ve...verstehst nicht,..."

142 weiße Punkte.

143 weiße Punkte.

144 weiße Punkte.

„Oh ich verstehe dich sehr gut. Ich mag diese Freaks auch nicht."

145 weiße Punkte.

146 weiße Punkte.

Flüstern.

147 weiße Punkte.

„Wir danken für ihre Aufmerksamkeit, aber wir müssen jetzt wirklich den Jungen abholen. Sie wissen ja, die Zeit ist knapp..."

„Oh, ja, ja." Antwortete Vernon „Die Treppe hoch, die Tür ganz am Ende. Ihr könnt gleich sein ganzes freakisches Zeug mitnehmen."

Schritte.

148 weiße Punkte.

Die Treppe knirscht unter dem ersten Schritt.

**Kracks**

In dem Moment wachte Harry aus seinem Halb-Wachschlaf auf. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung sprang er aus dem Bett und holte gleichzeitig den Zauberstab aus dem Halfter.

Die ersten Schritte hatten die Treppe überwunden.

Drei leise gesprochene Sprüche und der Tarnumhang sowie der Besen flogen ihm entgegen in die Hand.

Ein weiterer Zauberspruch und das Fenster öffnete sich.

Harry hievte sich auf die Fensterbank, sprang hinaus und flog der Sonne entgegen.

Die Tür zum kleinsten Schlafzimmer im Ligusterweg 4 flog mit einem Dramatischen Knall auf.

„ Mist."

„Potter ist weg."

„Danke, dass du das Offensichtliche festgestellt hast."

„Mr. Potter, es wäre wirklich sehr freundlich, wenn sie nochmals zurückkehren würden."

„Das war nicht fair."

„Er ist durchs Fenster entkommen."

„Ach tatsächlich?"

„Es ist offen."

„Oh."

„Er ist also entkommen?"

„Wer?"

„Potter."

Mehrere Minuten schwiegen die Insassen des kleinsten Schlafzimmers im Ligusterweg 4. Die Stille wurde nur vom Schuhuen der Eule unterbrochen. Die Mission war fehlgeschlagen. Der dunkle Lord würde nicht erfreut sein.

09:01 früh.

In der Abteilung für Registrierung minderjähriger Magie leuchtete ein Lämpchen.

Madame Hopkins räusperte sich, „Mr. Potter hat dreimal in Folge Magie angewandt."

„Schon wieder?"

„Was denn?"

„Zwei Aufrufezauber und ein Öffnungszauber."

„Ich bin enttäuscht."

„Ganz meine Meinung."

„Der Patronus war viel schöner."

„Süß."

„Was sollen wir tun?"

„Lassen wir es fürs erste ruhen."

„Genau."

„Die Aufruhr vorletztes Jahr war schlimm genug."

„Recht hast du."

Das Lämpchen hörte auf, zu leuchten.

Du-weißt-schon-was 

**Ende.**

Fortsetztung folgt...


	2. Chapter 2

Fang mich doch 

**Kapitel II**

**Aftermath**

Nach zwei Tagen.

Nervös tappte Hermine mit der Schreibfeder gegen die Tischkante. Es war nun schon drei Tage her, dass sie nichts von Harry gehört hatten und sie begann sich langsam Sorgen zu machen. Erst vorgestern haben sie, sie selbst und Ron, ihm einen kurzen, aber informativen Brief geschickt. Mittlerweile sollte seine Antwort angekommen sein.

Sie wusste, dass es verschiedene andere Gründe geben konnte, dass Hedwig noch nicht gekommen war. Das hinderte sie jedoch nicht daran, sich Sorgen zu machen. Harry passierten alle möglichen Dinge. Man konnte sich nie genug Sorgen machen.

Im Bett neben Hermine saß Ron, der gedankenverloren im Zaubertränkebuch, das auf seinen Knien aufgeschlagen war, blätterte.

„Erzähl mir bitte noch mal, warum Harry zu den verdammten Dursleys gehen muss."

Hermine seufzte. „Ron, Harry hatte keine Wal, wenn er den Blutzauber aufrecht erhalten will."

„Pffft, Blutzauber ist Dorks. Du glaubst doch nicht in echt, dass so etwas funktioniert? Mit Liebe haben die Dursleys sowieso nicht viel am Hut."

Vor einem Jahr wäre das wahrscheinlich in einem Streit eskaliert.

„Harry sagt, dass das Dumbledores Wunsch gewesen ist."

„Oh."

„Es ist trotzdem seltsam, dass wir noch Nichts von Harry gehört haben. Ich möchte ja nicht paranoid wirken -."

„Das tust du nicht." Wand Ron ein. Er klappte das Buch mit einer laxen Bewegung zu und stand auf.

„Wollen wir Lupin fragen, ob wir ihn nicht besuchen können? Dann brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr zu machen."

„Gute Idee." Nickte Hermine.

Einen Tag früher.

Harry war müde, erschöpft und hatte Hunger. Aber nicht nur das, er hatte auch panische Angst. Er würde nicht ruhig schlafen können, bevor ihm nicht einer erzählte, dass die Dursleys sicher und unverletzt waren.

**Er hatte die Dursleys mit den Todessern allein gelassen**

Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was mit ihnen passiert war. Gleichzeitig konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Todesser gehen würden, ohne ihnen etwas zuzufügen.

**Bitte, bitte, lass sie noch am Leben sein...**

In diesem Moment tat er etwas sehr unüberlegtes und leichtsinniges. Mit einem Bild von einem quadratischem Haus im Kopf disapparierte er.

Einen Tag früher als die vorige Szene (Vor dem ‚Überfall').

Arabella Figg liebte es, ihren Katzen eine Freude zu machen. So kann es nicht verwunderlich sein, wenn sie beschloss, mit ihnen drei Tage in den Urlaub zu fahren. Mr. Tibbles, ihre Lieblingskatze, würde für sie auf Harry aufpassen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Menschen vertraute sie ihren lieben Tieren.

Sie öffnete die Klappe der Fahrertür ihres Autos. Mehr als ein duzend Katzen miauten und schnurrten aus der Richtung des Rücksitzes. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen drehte sie den Schlüssel im Schloss und startete den Motor. Als sie am Magnolienring vorbeifuhr, bemerkte sie noch mehrere dunkel gekleidete Männer, die weiße Masken auf ihren Gesichtern trugen. Mit einem Kommentar zum Geschmack der Jugend von heute war sie aus Little Whinning verschwunden.

Wieder bei Harrys Freunden.

Ron und Hermine öffneten die Tür zur Küche. An einem Ende des langen Tisches sahen sie, wie Lupin im Tagespropheten las. Sie konnten sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, weil es von der Zeitung verdeckt wurde.

„Steht was interessantes drin?" fragte Ron der Konversation wegen.

Die Zeitung sank einige Zentimeter und Lupins blasses, vor Entsetzen geweitetes Gesicht kam zum Vorschein.

Hermine kannte diesen Ausdruck, etwas schlimmes war geschehen.

„Was, Wer? Was ist passiert, ist jemand gestorben?"

„Jemand, den wir kennen?"

Lupin nickte als Antwort zur letzten Frage,

„Harry..." flüsterte er.

„Ich wusste es!" schrie Hermine, schluchzte und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Ron blickte starr und fassungslos auf einen Punkt, einige Zentimeter vor ihm, „Warum?"

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf, drehte den Tagespropheten, sodass Ron und Hermine ihn lesen konnten und zeigte auf den Leitartikel.

Das erste, was Hermine durch ihre tränenverhangenen Augen sehen konnte, war ein Bild von einem großen, quadratischem Reihenhaus, das dem Haus daneben glich. Nur die eingeschlagenen und verrußten Fenster, einige Lücken im sonst makellosen Dach und ein grünes, grinsendes dunkles Mal über dem Haus zeugte davon, dass etwas geschehen war, das dem Eindruck der Normalität sehr stören sollte. „Bei Merlin..." flüsterte Hermine.

Ron stand hinter ihr und las über ihren Kopf hinweg. Sobald er mitbekommen hatte, was geschehen war, verzog er das Gesicht zu einem Ausdruck, der nicht zeigte, ob er erleichtert oder entsetzt war, denn ehrlich gesagt, wusste er es selber nicht.

Wieder zu Harry, einen Tag früher.

„**Nein!" **das durfte nicht wahr sein. Nicht die Dursleys. Harry rannte zur Ruine und stürmte gedankenlos in das Haus. Er wollte und wollte gleichzeitig nicht wissen, was mit den Dursleys passiert war. Er hatte einfach nur Angst. Die Dursleys hatten nie jemandem etwas getan. Jedenfalls nichts, dass sie die Wut der Todesser verdienten.

Harry knallte die Tür zur Küche auf. Und blieb wie erstarrt stehen.

Das erste, was man sehen konnte, war Blut. Eine Menge Blut, das an den Wänden herunter lief oder halb getrocknet auf dem Boden gespritzt war. Das seltsame war, dass es wie eine Kinderzeichnung aussah. Wütende Streifen führten von der Decke an den Wänden herunter und endeten auf dem Boden in einer riesigen Pfütze aus Blut.

Harry schloss die Augen, blinzelte und schloss wieder die Augen. Ein Glück, dass er lange nichts gegessen hatte. Auf dem Boden waren zwei riesige Pfützen. Inmitten dieser rötlich schimmernden Flüssigkeit lag...etwas.

Man konnte noch erkennen, das es mal Menschen gewesen waren. Man konnte auch erkennen, dass die eine Gestalt sehr massig und groß war, während die andere eine dünne und kleine Gestalt hatte. Außergewöhnlicherweise war das Gesicht von ihr relativ unversehrt. Auch wenn der Versetzungsprozess schon eingesetzt hatte.

Harry ging mit steifen Schritten zu der Pfütze und kniete sich hin. Seine Hose und Jacke waren jetzt wahrscheinlich vollkommen blutverschmiert, aber das war ihm sehr egal. „Es tut mir leid." Flüsterte er. Zögerlich hob er seine Hand und strich zärtlich eine Strähne aus ihrem Haar. Solch eine Geste hätte er sich nie vorstellen können, wenn seine Tante noch am Leben gewesen wäre, sie hätte ihm das nie erlaubt, auch wenn er vielleicht solch eine Idee gehabt hätte.

Es war ungewöhnlich, das Gesicht von Tante Petunia sah anders aus, wenn die Gesichtsmuskeln entspannt und nicht durch einen verabscheuenden Blick verzerrt waren. Sie strahlte eine Würde aus, die sie als Lebende nie gehabt hatte. Menschliche Augen haben den Mörder angeschaut, als das Leben in ihnen erloschen wurde. Mit einem seltsam zufriedenen Lächeln schloss Harry die Augenlider über den starren Blick, der niemals wieder sehen würde. „Schlaf gut." Flüsterte er und stand unschlüssig auf.

Er blickte zur anderen Gestalt und blinzelte unwillkürlich. Er konnte ihn nicht so entblößt liegen lassen. Also stapfte er in das anliegende Wohnzimmer, nahm die Decke aus Onkel Vernons Lieblingssessel und trug sie zu seinen sterblichen Überresten. Sorgfältig deckte Harry die Leiche ein, bevor er die blutverschmierten Hände an seiner Jeans abwischte. Von der Decke tröpfelte immer noch langsam Blut. Es landete auf seinem Kopf und lief langsam die Stirn herunter.

„Harry...?" fragte jemand in einer für ihn unnatürlich hohen Stimmlage, „Was machst du da?" Dudley stand im Türrahmen und stierte ihn aus seinen zu fettigen Schlitzen verengten Augen an. „D-du siehst ganz blutig aus..." Er machte ein paar nervöse und große Schritte.

Harry stand immer noch vor Schreck erstarrt am selben Fleck, bis er sich besann, „Oh, nichts. Bleibe ruhig da stehen, wo du bist - ."

Es war zu spät. Dudley war schon um die Ecke gegangen, wonach er mit einem lautem Klatschen bewusstlos zur Erde fiel.

**Aftermath**

**Ende.**

AN: Das erste Kapitel war vielleicht zu humoristisch verfasst. Ich habe die Charaktere überzogen und übertrieben dargestellt, aber trotzdem, eigentlich hat es mir Spaß gemacht, das zu schreiben. (Nur so: der langweilige Stil sollte die Langeweile Harrys andeuten.) Wenn zu viele etwas daran auszusetzen haben, kann ich es gerne noch einmal überarbeiten.

Das zweite Kapitel ist ziemlich unübersichtlich geworden, es soll auch nur ein Füller zum dritten Kapitel sein. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet viel Spaß beim Lesen,

eure Frodo Beutlin.

PS.: Feedback ist natürlich erwünscht.

PPS.: Vielen dank an den einzigen Reviewer,


End file.
